Love… But With More Aggressive Overtones
by Ginomo
Summary: This one is definitely for grown ups! You'll get to see what exactly happened between Jadzia and Worf in that holosuite. Set in the final scene of "Looking for Par'mach."


**"Love… But With More Aggressive Overtones"**

 **By: Ginomo**

I wrote this one 20 years ago and just found it after cleaning out some old disks. This one is definitely for grown ups! Set in the final scene of "Looking for Par'mach." Though if you can't figure that out you're not a real Worf and Jadzia fan ;)

* * *

"MoVas ah-kee rustak!"

Worf turned quickly and stared hard and confused at me.

"Computer," I said, my voice filled with abandon and determination, "Bat'leth."

A Klingon sword appeared in mid air and I gripped it firmly. Once it was in hand, I repeated the words, Klingon words of love, passion and desire. Worf looked into my eyes, probably to see if I was serious. I was indeed, dead serious.

Quicker than I expected, Worf responded to me. We continued the words, traditional words that meant only one thing. Our bat'leths crashed against one another, until finally, I knocked his from his hand, gripped his forearm, and forcefully flipped him on his back. Worf laid on the floor of the holosuite, momentarily out of breath. I wasted no time in straddling his hips. Once again he gazed into my eyes, but all he saw was true passion. My rear was planted firmly on his hips, and I could feel his quickly hardening masculinity.

I sat upright and began to unzip my uniform. I couldn't believe this was happening, I actually have him here, after all that worrying, all I had to do was _act_ , "You know," I said seductively, my anger from moments before had totally vanished, "I was _really_ getting tired of watching you pine over Grilka. I thought you would have picked up on my hints by now…"

"I always suspected, but I was never sure."

" _Never sure_? I know you noticed me flirting with you on every possible occasion for the past year," I firmly ran my hands along his chest, and reached for his zipper so that I could finally see the taut muscles I knew were there. I was amazed at how responsive he was being, part of me had expected him to reject me, but instead he was embracing me.

"Yes, but I never believed this would ever really happen…"

"Believe it," I whispered.

Worf's hands reached up stroked the side of my face. They moved down my neck and then into my open uniform front. He felt so good, my body trembled and I gently moaned as his warm hands caressed my breasts. He circled them, gently squeezing and cupping them in his palms. His thumbs grazed my nipples very lightly, and I gasped. Then, in one swift movement, he pushed my uniform away from my shoulders to totally reveal them.

"Computer," he said, "Secure the entrance."

I laughed merrily, "Locking me in?"

Worf rolled over, which placed me on the floor, and his large body loomed over mine. He supported himself on his elbow, "Locking all interruptions out," Worf took off my comm badge, then his, and tossed them in the corner. I put my hand behind his head and pulled his face to mine. I'd wanted this for so long, and now, here it is. Our lips met and we kissed, passionately, hungrily. Our tongues mingled for awhile until Worf slowly pulled away, "Are you _certain_ this is what you want?" His deep voice rumbled against my lips.

I thought my rock-hard nipples answered that question, but I guess not, "Yes," I got up on my knees and slowly, painstakingly took off the rest of my uniform. Worf watched, I could see the want in his eyes. It was as if he were doing everything in his power to keep from pouncing on me. If he wanted me so much, this must have been building up for awhile. And, if he's wanted me for so long, why didn't he just say so? I smiled inwardly, why didn't _I_ just say so?

"I'm very certain," I replied, "And I have this aching feeling that you want this, that you _need_ this as much as I do," My hands joined his and we took his uniform off as well.

"I did not realize it until now, but… I do."

I smiled, and let my fingertips trace aimlessly along the muscular ripples of his chest. We were kneeling on the holosuite floor, naked as the day we were born, "I want you so much," I whispered, barely able to speak.

Worf took my wrist in his hand. He brought his lips to it and began a sweet torture that sent shivers of pleasure through me. He gently breathed against my skin. He moved up my arm, letting his warm breath caress me. I closed my eyes and moaned, placing my free hand on his bare back and leaning my head on his shoulder. He continued, ending at my neck, which he gently bit. The area between my legs was heating up, and I pressed myself against him. Worf laid me back onto the deck plates and I softly laughed.

"What is it?"

"I know this is probably the ideal environment for you, but, this cold hard floor if killing me."

He gently smiled, "Computer, cover floor with 5 centimeter carpeting, raise room temperature two degrees and, decrease lighting by 50%," In seconds his commands took effect, "Better?"

"Mmm, yes."

Worf continued to explore my body. I wished that I could read his mind, I wanted to know what he was thinking as he gazed at my body. Worf's hands again cupped my breasts, and he roughly kissed my nipples. I decided that I'd better do something before he changes his mind about the whole thing. I placed my hands on his chest and eased him back onto the floor. His penis pointed upward, and I couldn't help but gape. His size was amazing, Curzon Dax had seen many Klingon women, but I'd only heard rumors of the size and virility of Klingon men. If anything, those rumors were understated. Apprehension was clouded by passion, and I slowly took him into my mouth. I was afraid that he wouldn't fit or, worse even, we'd get stuck like this.

Worf jerked his head upward, but then let it fall lazily back onto the floor, "I have never…" he began slowly, burying his hands in my hair.

"Never what?" I asked, freeing his pulsating rod from my lips. Meanwhile, my hand quickly moved up and down his length, "No one has ever done this?"

"No…"

I smiled, "Good," I placed him back into my mouth and continued. It excited me that I was the first woman to please him like this. I tongued the tip of his penis teasingly, and let my tongue trace circles down the length of his shaft. My actions drew deep moans from inside Worf. I wanted to take him all the way into my throat, but I knew it would be impossible. Worf's breathing became erratic, and he was squirming slightly. I knew what about to come, and I was eager to get him to that point. I hastened my movements, the slurping sounds became louder. He tasted so good, and something deep inside me was urging me to go on. I continued to suck, harder and faster, wanting it all, my passion was never being fully quenched. Worf's body jerked and then tensed, and a gush of hot creamy liquid filled my mouth. I clamped on tightly, I wanted all her had to offer. I hoped that he wasn't spent, because I desperately wanted to feel his huge cock fill me. I pulled my lips from him, but not before licking them seductively and planting loving kisses along the velvety skin.

My body was draped over his, "Are you okay?" I asked. His eyes were hazy, and he knew he was still enjoying the aftermath of his climax.

"Yes," A moment passed, and he spoke, "Lie back," he whispered to me. I happily agreed and lied before him; I knew what was next. Worf kissed my breasts, and his kisses trailed down my body, before moving down to the wet warmth between my thighs. My hips anxiously moved as he kissed the inside of my thighs, and I could tell he was teasing me by avoiding the area I needed him to touch so badly. Finally, he did, and I slowly began to lose control. Worf parted the lips, with his fingers and gently blew on the sensitive skin. Where'd he learn that, I wondered. His fingers caressed my folds, he opened me and playfully flicked my clitoris. To further torture me, he slowly inserted one finger, then two inside me. Finally, he planted his mouth in my warmth. I whimpered helplessly as his tongue probed my flesh, he licked me delicately, and it was driving me wild. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and I was ready to melt as he licked every centimeter of me. Then, he opened my entrance wide and darted his tongue into me. The tip of his tongue probed the insides of me; this was more than I could take, the pleasure was so intense that tears fell down my cheeks. I let out short, shrill cries, and then one long helpless sigh as the waves of my own climax washed over me.

My eyes were closed, but I could feel him spoon his body behind mine. This was all so much more than I'd ever thought it would be. We lay there, and after a few quiet moments, I could feel his fingers probing my heat- slicked passage again. I quivered as he stroked me, and I realized that I was still sensitive from the orgasm. It didn't matter, I still wanted him, and this was not over by a long shot. Worf removed his hand from me and placed his index finger in my mouth. I licked it, tasting my own salty fluids, and then playfully bit it. Worf laughed and spoke, "I see you know what I like."

"I'm learning," I turned over to face him. My eyes drifted to his groin, he was back at attention.

He noticed my gaze, "In case you were wondering," Worf said confidently, "I am ready," Worf's hands roughly grabbed my hips, and pulled me on top of him, bringing a smile to my teasing lips. I leaned down and sensually licked his nose. My breasts grazed his chest and Worf reached up and freed my hair, letting it cascade over my shoulders and into his face. My hands were planted on the floor on each side of his face, and I was voluptuously perched over him. A low, quite growl emanated from his chest, and I knew exactly what that meant.

"I just wanted to make sure," I answered.

"The question is, are _you_ ready for _me_?"

I smirked at his cocky comeback, "I've _been_ ready."

"Oooh!" It happened so fast, I could do nothing but cry out. Powerfully, Worf thrust his entire immense length into me. He filled me completely, and I cried out in both agony and ecstasy. I threw my head back and clamped my eyes shut, my mouth hung open. After a moment, my breathing calmed and I looked down at him again, and slowly began to rotate my hips. A lustful smile formed on my face as his movements matched mine.

I moved faster, barely able to believe what I was feeling. Not a single nerve in my body was spared from the powerful sensations that originated between my legs. I wanted more from him, with every stroke I hungered for the next.

Suddenly, his hands gripped my waist and he lifted me off of him. I was confused, afraid that I had done something wrong. With a powerful force, Worf slammed my body onto the hard surface of the floor. I winced in pain, and was about to yell at him for hurting me when I realized something.

This is a Klingon. Lovemaking isn't always gentle and slow. It's physical, rough and involved. Worf's carnal instincts took over as he plunged into me. My long legs spread as far as they could as he sunk his huge penis deep inside me. Over and over, he withdrew his organ, only to force it deep into me again. His hands pinned my wrists to the floor and I was finally receiving the ravaging I'd fantasized about. I was grateful that Quark had recently had the holosuites sound- proofed, otherwise all of the station would have heard our sensual cries.

I had never known pleasure to be excruciating. Once Worf freed my bruised, sore wrists, I let my hands knead through his hair, first gently, but then roughly, until I'd pulled long wisps out of his neat ponytail. I tried to sit up, and I sunk my nails into his dark skin for support. I think Worf liked the slight pain, because he began to ram me harder than before. Well, if pain was what he wanted, he'd get it. I intensified it by taking his thick skin between my teeth. I wasn't exactly sure how far to go with this, but between his incessant plunges and the bitter- sweet taste of his skin, I lost control and bit down hard, causing a thin trail of blood to flow down his shoulder.

I couldn't believe it. The sight of the blood was making me— excited? Immediately my lips clamped around the wound, and I drew his blood into my body. I'd never experienced anything like this before. I felt wild and untamed. I pulled my face back so that my eyes met his, "Hurt me," I whispered.

"What?"

"Bite me."

"Are you—"

"Yes dammit!"

His lips encircled my nipples and he gently grazed them with his teeth, assuming that was what I wanted.

"No," I lifted his head from my bosom, "Like I bit you."

"I do not think that is wise…"

To persuade him, I tightly clenched my feminine muscles around his penis, grasping and letting go, over and over until he looked as if he'd completely loose control. That was enough to convince him. He searched my body for a spot, finally his lips rested on my forehead. He began to nip at the skin, but stopped. Instead he kissed it hard, letting his mouth suck the delicate surface near my temple. When he pulled away, there was a dark bruise where his mouth had been. I, however, was not satisfied.

"You would have done it if I were Klingon."

"You are _not_ Klingon."

Maybe he was right, I decided to respect his apprehension. Worf stopped his movements, which startled me. He couldn't be finished, _I_ wasn't finished. To my relief, he wasn't. He pulled out of me and leaned back on his haunches, "Turn over," he commanded.

I was slightly confused, but I obeyed, and lied my body in front of his, my belly on the floor. I could feel Worf's strong hands on my hips raising me up to all fours. He slapped his penis against my swollen vagina several times before sinking it inside me once again. His strokes were slow at first, rhythmic as my body accommodated his size from this new position. It didn't take long for me to feel those strong hands on my hips again, this time he held on to me tightly as he increased his pace.

Then something amazing happened, "Oh god!" I yelled, sounding almost panicked.

"What! What is it?" Worf stopped his movements.

"No, don't stop!" I reached down to touch where our bodies where joined, "You found it."

" _It_?"

"Keep going, don't slow down. Yes! Yes! Oh Worf that's it!"

I wasn't exactly sure what he'd found, but, whatever it was, it was sending me over the top. We were dripping wet by this time, and he pumped me with ease. The union made a delicious lapping sound, one I would never forget. My inner walls began to tense around him and I squeezed my muscles as best as I could. With a violent shudder, I let go.

It was as if the room as spinning and before I realized what was happening, Worf had flipped me over onto my back again and was plowing into me with an insatiable voracity. The pleasure was greater than I'd ever imagined possible and, without thinking, I scratched him. A triple line of blood appeared on his cheek where my nails had been. Worf drove into me one last time, as far as he could, and he released himself deep inside me.

Worf collapsed on the floor next to me. We were quiet for a long time, trying to regain some form of composure. Finally I stood. I wanted to face him, but I didn't. Instead, I quietly began to put my uniform back on. He put his on as well, our eyes never met, and not a word was said. So much had changed so fast. We could never go back to being 'buddies,' it just wouldn't be the same. And if we could no longer be friends, we had only two choices. Lovers or nothing. I definitely didn't want the latter, but the former seemed so out of reach, even after what had just happened.

I slung his heavy sash over my arm and finally our eyes met. We stood before one another, fully dressed, and not knowing what to say.

"We're going to be sore for quite sometime…" I managed to utter.

"Yes… are you okay?"

I touched my ribs, the there pain was returning, "I'll live," My fingers touched his bleeding cheek, "I didn't mean to—"

"It is fine. You were enjoying yourself."

My face turned a bright shade of crimson. I lowered my eyes briefly before speaking again, "Maybe we should go pay Julian a visit."

He nodded, "I agree."

My knees were still weak from the shattering climax I'd experiences only minutes ago. I leaned against him, and he leaned right back. We didn't even notice the people on the promenade staring at us. Neither one of us knew what to call is, but something had happened between the two of us, something _much_ more than just sex.

~finis

June 23, 1997


End file.
